HON: New Generation
by GothicKit
Summary: Well, the title says it all. The gang is back, but with kids! These are their stories. Will change point of views. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm here with another HON fanfic and am really excited about it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I love typing it.**

**The story so far...**

**The threat of darkness has faded and Zoey Redbird and her friends are finally able to live in peace and, more or less, settle in with their families. As a new generation rises, so does the power of the Houses of Night. But just as things take off on a great start, evil tempts to take another try, peering into the lives of the new and bringing back painful memories of the old. **

Chapter 1

I step out onto the huge porch of our large lavender farm and stretch, yawning. The sky is pinkish-blue with the greeting of dawn and a soft breeze brings the scent of spring and warmth. I grin and hop off the porch, my legs itching to take a walk. A bird twitters somewhere nearby and a doe and her fawn appear at the edge of the farm. I freeze and slowly retreat. Jumping over an exposed root I head for the drive way, spotting my 2009 dark purple Mustang. I unlock the door and hop in. I slowly pull the veheical out of the drive way and make my way to town. Sunlight streams through my passenger window and I squint to see better. _BUZZ BUZZ!_ I reach for my iPhone 6 and hit the green answer button. "Hello?" I turn a corner. "Where are you? I was expecting you an hour ago."

My mom hisses into my ear. I wince and giggle slightly. "Sorry mom. I slept in on accident." I stop at a light. "I'm on my way though." Mom sighs. "Okay. Where are you?" The light turns green. "About two miles from town." I hit the gas. "Alright, we'll talk when you get here." I hang up and toss the phone into the passenger seat. I turn another corner and gasp as I'm blinded by the rising sun. Reaching up, I pull the sun visor down and look back at the road, in the momentary distraction, I don't see someone walk across the street. "Fuck!" I slam down on the brakes, but a moment too late. The wheels skid and the car flips side ways. My head hits the roof and I black out.

Pain in my side wakes me up and I give a soft moan. "She's still alive!" A voice says, thought its slightly muffled. "Well, don't act so suprized." Says another voice. I try to move and hiss as pain lances up my side. "We need to get her out of there." Whines the muffled voice. "You think?" Comments the other. There's a click sound and my body falls to one side, my bad side. "Son of a bitch!" I shout. There's a deep laugh. "Well at least she can feel pain." I curse under my breath as my body is tugged out of my damn car and onto the pavement. "If you can hear me, open your eyes." I groan. "Fuck off." There's a snort and I open my eyes. Clear light blue ones stare back at me. "Thanks for joining the living." The owner of the eyes says. I blink to clear my vision. A tall older guy with black hair, doing a sort of superman curl thing and a uni-brow looking tatoo on his forehead leans over me. "Can you move?" He asks. I blink again and wiggle. Mistake! I curse under my breath again and take a few deep breaths. "Shhh. It's okay. Try again when your ready." The man says softly. I let my breathing return to normal and shift my weight. The pain is somewhat duller and I am able to sit up.

"Slowly, easy." The man soothes. I touch my hurting side. No blood? Huh? I look at my hand, but find nothing. "You're just brused." He says, pushing back my brown bangs. I open my mouth to speak, but my voice fails me. "Hmm, come get up and move. I'll get you a drink." The man takes both my hands and helps me to my feet. "Oh, but before that. Emma Stark,Night has chozen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; harken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night." He grins as my jaw drops open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! Time for a point of view change. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"I'm not going to tell you again. Next I'll just take it from you." Mom yells at me. I look up from reading my text with a sigh. "Yes mom?" The cell buzzes and I ignore it. "Don't text while I'm talking to you AND scince when do you have a boyfriend?" My mom crosses her arms, eyebrow raised. I growl mentally at her. "Sorry mom, but it was important. James and I are...just dating. There's no making out or..OTHER things." I take a small peek at my text, finishing it. Mom sighs. "Okay, I'm not going to tell you who to date,but there is something you need to know." She tells me to sit and I stare her in horror. "Oh God, we aren't going to have the "talk" are we?" I take a step back, hands raised. Mom looks at me from the couch. "I think its nessesary. You need to know these things." She pats the space beside her. I shake my head quickly. "No I'm good. I know a lot from TV and school. I'm set." I spin on my heels and head upstairs to my room.

I close my door and lock it. My cell buzzes again and I look at it with a growl. "What!?" I yell into it. "I almost got hit by a car." James says, too enthusiastic. "You almost got hit? Damn." I say. "You are really funny." James says sarcasticlly. I grin at the phone. "I know. What car?" I ask, sitting on my leopard printed bed. "I dark purple Mustang." I pause. "From 2009?" I hear James's breathing fade for a moment. "Yea. Why?" He asks. I blink a few times. "Isn't there a girl at our school who drives that type of car?" I say,thinking out loud. "An Emma Stark,right?" James suggest. "That's it! Her. Is she okay?" I ask,a tiny bit worried. "Thanks for caring about my safety." He snaps. "Oh suck it up. You almost got hit. She was in the accedent."

"James, can I have some hepl over here?" I hear his dad shout. "Got to go." James sighs. "Kay bye. Say hello to Emma for me." James is silent."Sure." I hang up and glance at my locked door. Time to head out. I grin and dash to my window. Pushing it up, I climb outside and onto the roof of the porch. Damn, I can move in pumps. Without hesitastion, I slide down the post and hop onto the ground. Smiling at my agility, I take off towards my black four door truck. I quietly open the door and slide in. I wiggle in the leather seat and turn on the engine. After a moment, I pull out of the driveway. Something moves out of the corner of my eye and I turn to see my mom looking out of the living room window, a small knowing smile on her face. I give her a small wave and hit the gas.

A few police cars pass me as I head for the park and I check to make sure I have on my seat belt. My cell buzzes. It's James. I smile and ignore it. The park enterence comes into view and I pull in,stopping the truck. I unbuckle and jump out of the vehicle. God, I'm short. After locking the truck, I snail walk up the gravel path. A warm breath pulls at my blond hair and my cell buzzes. "Hello?" My voice echos and a chill runs up my spine. "I hate cops." James says and I sigh. "You need to find something else to do besides call me. I have more important things to do than to worry about you." I turn a corner, bumping into someone. In the process of bumping into them, I trip over a branch. My side hits the ground and pain shoots up my leg from my ankle.

"God damnit!" I reach for my foot and look up at the same time. "Artemis LaFont, Night has chozen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; harken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night." Booms the person's voice and my eyes widen in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am on a roll. Woot! Gimme those reviews,peeps.**

**Chapter 3**

My thick heeled boots echo loudly as I walk over to the edge of a rooftop. I scan the ground but see nothing. This place is boring. I like it. Checking the wind, I hop off the edge of the roof. Just before my feet hit the ground, I unfurl my wings and am lifted into the star filled sky. I deeply breathe in the warm air elevating me and push my wings to lift me higher. A noise trumpets below me and spot red and blue lights speeding down a road,passing a black truck. The world my mother left is noisy.

There's too much excitement here. I Stop in mid-flight and hover, looking around. A raven flies pass me and I watch as it makes a sudden turn back to me. I hold out my hand for it and it lands. "Nice feathers." I tell it. The bird squwaks at me and shakes itself. I stretch out my arm and watch it hop the length of it to my shoulder. It pecks at my ear and I give a light giggle,something I rarely do.

The raven squwaks at me again and takes off. As I watch it fly, the sun rises and the light blinds me. I fly lower and back into the shadow of the trees. Spotting a girl on a path, I silently fly over her,accidentaly snapping a branch. It hits the ground and I keep going. I land next to a large gate and lean against the cool stone.

My feathers lift and a chill travels up my spine. I turn around, seeing a large building between the iron bars surrounding it. Something about the place seemed off, almost warm. I shake my head, brushing off the feeling. A muscle in my left wing twitches but I ignore it, taking to the sky.

I hover over the building, feeling the rising suns rays warm my back. There's no movement except for trees swaying in the wind and the occational cat being chased by another. I land gracefully on a branch, crouching onto my hands. Quickly, I scan the yard, looking for anyone. Nothing. With a bored sigh, I stand.

The branch wobbles and snaps. I fall and hit the ground with a thud and snap. Pain lances through my left wing and I cry out. Rolling, I get to my knees and try to stand. I lean against a tree and turn to look at my wing. It's bent slightly at the elbow and limp. I touch it gently and hiss in pain. "Fuck." I look around for a way ou, but see nothing but gate. I take a step. "Skye, Night has chozen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; harken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night." I spin around, glaring at the owner of the sudden voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews. Now to make it easier to tell whose chapter is whose, I will be putting up their names. I hope you enjoy it as much as I loved typing it!**

**Chapter 4**

**Emma**

"This is crazy! I can't be a Vampyre. There's so much I haven't done yet." I pull at my brown hair in frustration as I pace in front of an iron gate surrounding a stone building. "My life hasn't even reached its fullest and THIS happens?" I turn to glare at my Tracker, Erik Night. "Take it back. Now!" I yell at him. Erik holds up his hands, palms out. "You know I can't do that." He walks around me and pushes open the gate, waving me in. "Besides, it's not that bad." I shake my head at his offer. "I'm a human girl. Not a Vampyre." Crossing my arms over my chest, I look out at the road.

The sun is rising and the glare burns my eyes and gives me a headache, but I stand tall. Erik sighs. "Then I guess I have no choice." He says. "James, do you mind?" I look at James Night and raise an eyebrow. "What would he do?" As soon as the words leave my lips, I find myself draped over James's shoulder. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I hear James chuckle and so I pop him on the back of the head. "Careful son, she's a fiery one." Erik laughs. I grumble as I'm carried past the gate and into the House of Night.

"Wait here. James, watch her." Erik walks off and I turn my glare to his son, who shifts uncomfortably. "You have an unusual mark. I've never seen it like that. Did you make the change?" I quiz. James shakes his head. "No. This is what I was marked with. As were you." He says, looking down the hall. I blink at him, confused and touch my forehead. "But I thought the marks were just crescent moons." I pull out my compact mirror and examine my forehead. The outline of a whole moon with two crescent moon outlines on either side is tattooed onto the center of my forehead, just above my eyebrows. I trace the sapphire blue mark with an index finger. "Odd." I whisper.

"She is an infuriating one, but came quietly." Erik's voices brings me back to the now and I look up to see him striding in with..MOM! I stand up, shocked. "Mom! What are you-" I stop as I spot the filled in crescent moon on her head. Erik looks from me to my mother and back. "Oh now I see the ressmblents." He says softly. Mom smiles slightly and nods to Erik. "Can you give me a moment with my daughter?" She asks sweetly. Erik nods and turns to walk away. "Oh and get her Father, please."

When Erik and James vanish, I break down, yelling. "How could you hid this from me?! I mean, I've been with you for sixteen years and I have not once seen..THOSE!" I shout, pointing at her marks. Mom just smiles. "I hid them so you could at least live a normal life. I didn't think you were going to get marked. That's why I never said anything." She explains. "You have every right to be angry at me, Emma. But it's about time I show you the world I live in." Mom holds her hand out to me. I look at her then at her offered hand. I take it and she leads me through a huge door.

Teens about my age are chatting amongst themselves and stop to bow, fists over their hearts, as my mom walks by. She nods respectfully to them and pulls me through another door. "You're the High Priestess here." I say as we step outside. "So this is the job at a school you were talking about." Mom smiles. "I am technically the Principle here." I look around, squinting as a ray of sun shines at me. "Come. Let's get back inside." Mom says. We walk back inside. "There you are!" I turn and grin. "Dad!" I run into his arms. "Haha, there's my little girl." Dad squeezes me. "Finally getting a tour of the place, huh?" He pulls mom into his arms and kisses her on the forehead.

I smile. "It's still going to get some taking use to, but I'll live." Dad looks at me then my forehead, makes a face, but doesn't say anything. "The sun is coming up, so its bed for you, miss." I pout my lip. "But I no wanna." Mom laughs and Dad grins. "Take a look around and get a feel of the place. I'll send your roommate with a schedual for tomorrow." Mom kisses me on the forehead and Dad pats my head. I watch them go and head off to explore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry everyone for such a loooong ass time since ,my last update. I've been seriously busy and I want to get more down before school starts. As always, Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 5**

**Artemis**

I glare at the wall, refusing to look a the two "human beings" that were my parents. Out of the corner of my eye, i saw my Dad open his mouth, but then close it. The room was dead silent. I didn't care, I was pissed off. My forhead hurt like hell, my ankle was throbbing through the cast and I was in a place I never expected to be: The House of Night. "Sweetheart?" Mom whispered and I glared harder at the wall. "Artemis, your Mother is addressing you." Dad snipped. "So?" I snapped. Mom whimpers and leaves the room. Dad sighs. "The reason we never told you was because we didn't think you would get marked. We didn't want you to have to deal with this world through us." I sigh and look at him. "I guess that makes sence. Sorry for being a bitch." Dad smile. "You're so much like your mother." I give him a cheesy grin. The door opens, entering a black haired girl with...WINGS!? My jaw drops in fasination and Dad tenses beside me. A nurse guides her to a bed and tells her to wait, then leaves. I eye the girls' wings. "Whoa." She looks up at me and I wave at her.

"What's your name?" I ask the black winged girl. She does look at me. I tilt my head, watching her. The door opens and a lady comes in with the nurse that brought the winged girl in. "Miss, this is the girl I told you about." The nurse said. The lady freezes and her eyes widen as she takes in the girls wings. "Oh dear Goddess." She whispers. "Stark!" She yells. I blink in confusion as a dark haired guy runs into the room,sliding to a halt as he spots the girl. I began to get uncomfortable and tried to sink behind my sheet. "She needs to leave the room." The lady says, pointing at me. I shrink lower. She nods in to my Dad and he lifts me off the bed and out of the room just as my mom runs up. "What's going on?" She asks. Dad shakes his head. "Later."

I give a loud long sigh, sitting in the girls' dorm side of the school on one of the many couches. A girl behind me in the kitchen area was opening everything excitedly. "Do you mind?! Your very annoying." I growl. She looks back at me, her dark brown hair flipping to one side. "That was rude." I roll my eyes. "What's your point?" She shakes her head at me. "I'm Emma Stark. You?" I blink at her. "Emma? You should be in the hospital. Didn't you get into a car accident?" Emma blinks and then laughs. "Oh yea, right. I did, but this is where I ended up. I got marked." I nod and look around. "What's your name?" She asks again. "Artemis LaFont." I reply, boredly. Emma hops over the couch and flips on one of the two big flat screen tv's. She channel surfs for a bit before stopping on a anime channel. I make gurgling barf noises."Please change!" Emma laughs. "What's wrong with anime?" "Everything." I snicker. We share a laugh and Emma flips it to Family Feud. "Better?" She asks. I nod and give her my cheesy grin.

"The High Priestess told me this is your room. Too bad we aren't roommates." Emma sighs. I limp over to a bed covered with my stuff and scoop up my Funshine Care Bear, hugging it to my chest. "We see you in the morning/night." She giggles. I smile and nod.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Got another chapter for ya! Love you all, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**Skye**

I stared at the tile floor as chaos began to unravel around me. A light haired girl asked me something but I didn't listen. My wing was in terrible pain and it was my only means of escape. I suddenly relised another had come into the room: A woman who stared at me in confusion and fear. She mumbled something to a young lady beside her who said her reply. She yelled for someone and a man walked in. He too froze when he saw me. Chills traveled up my spine as they both began to talk rapidly in hushed voices. Who were these people and what were they going to do to me? I had to get out of here. "Stark, I need to talk to him. Send for him imedientlly." The woman hisses. The man nods and with one more glance at me, turned to leave. The young lady walked over to me and and took out a needle filled with liquid. I growled low and pushed away from her. "Easy!" She says softly. "It's to help with the pain."

I slide against the wall behind me, but cease my struggles. The lady slides the needle into my wing and within a few short moments, I feel nothing in my wing. She wraps a cloth around my injury and body, pulling my wing tightly to my body. I raise an eyebrow at her. She smiles. "Faster healing if it doesn't move." Panic set in. _Doesn't move?! How can I leave if I can't fly?_ Throughout the process, the woman didn't take her eyes off me. When the young lady left, the woman turned to me. "What is your name?" I blink at her. She eyes me with daggers. "Who are you?" She snaps through her teeth. I watch as she moves towards me slowly. She stops with a gasp. "He has that same look when he watches others." That pricked my interest. I lift my gaze to meet hers. "My name is Skye." She looks at me seriously. "I'm Zoey Redbird, High Priestess of the House of Night." I nod at her respectfully. "Where are your parents?" She asks. I shrug. "My Mother is dead. I have no idea who my Father is." I stand, stretching my good wing. "Who was your Mother?" Zoey asks. I pause a moment before answering.

"My Mother was...evil. She used darkness for the wrong reasons. She abused it for personal gain." Zoey breathed in sharply. "Was your Mothers' name Neferet?" My eyes widen at her. "How did you-" I stopped, seeing the look of terror on the Pristess's face. "Yes...it was." I suddenly feel ashamed. _What did my Mother do that was so frightening?_ A sudden knock on the door makes us both jump. "C-come in!" Zoey stutters, her voice stunned. The man from before enters and instantly sees Zoey's face. "Are you alright? What happened?" He turns to glare at me and I return it. "Stark, we need to talk. Skye?" She turns to me. "You may explore the school if you wish, but I would like you to stay for awhile." I blink at her. "At least until your wing heals." She adds. I look at my wing. The feeling had returned, but it didn't hurt. "Okay. I'll stay." I leave the room, heading outside.

A cool fall breeze pulls at my hair as I sit on an stone bench. "Come on Artemis. You can do it! We are almost there." I turn to see a dark haired girl helping the blonde one from the infermery. "Goddess, my ankle hurts like hell!" Artemis hisses through her teeth. I clear my throat. "Oh hello." The dark haired girl says. I nod at the bench and stand. They blink at me and I walk away, looking at the ground. "Don't go!" The girl calls. "You wanna sit with us?" Artemis asks. I shrug. "I'm Emma Stark. You?" I look at her. "Skye." Emma nods and smiles. "Come on over. Miss Grumpy needs attention." Artemis growls. "Come over here and let me twist your ankle. Then we'll see who's grumpy." Emma snickers. The corners of my mouth turn up slightly. "So what exactly are you?" Emma asks. I open my mouth only to realize I didn't know. Emma looks at me. "Problem?" I shrug and shake my head. "I don't know. What am I?" I watch the sun set over the trees. _What am I?_


	7. Chapter 7

**I love it when you guys ask me to update. It makes me feel awesome! Here ya go!**

**Chapter 7**

**Emma**

I stretch out on the soft grass, looking up at the stars. "I'm so bored." "You're the second person to say that." I roll to see Artemis. "Who's the first?" I ask with a smirk. She snorts. "James. He is so annoying. I have no clue as to why we are "dating" ." She sits, wincing. "Hows the ankle?" I poke it gently. "Okay, but it hurts like a bitch when I try to walk." She smacks my hand away. "You're such a baby." Says a teasing voice. We turn to see James walking towards us. "What do you want?" I snap. "Still on ice with me after yesturday?" He smirks. I glare at him. "Your mother is asking for you, Artemis." He says. She groans and stands, wobbling. "Later, Emma." She says. I wave and look back at the night sky. I notice James is still standing there. "Need something, Night?" He sighs. "Okay look. Sorry for yesturday. I was only doing as I was told." I shake my head at him. "You don't even know what you're sorry for." I stand and walk towards the school. "Wait a minute! Yes I do." He follows. I spin around. "Oh really? Then what are you sorry for?" I cross my arms over my chest. James hesitates for a moment. "Lifting you over my shoulder?" He guesses. I groan loudly in frustration and keep walking. "Oh come on! This isn't fair. I didn't do anything wrong." He catches my hand in his. "You're just mad because you need someone to blame for your marking." I stop as he pulls me to a halt. The heat from his hand crawls up my arm. I snatch my hand from his, holding it against my chest. James blinks in confusion as he looks at his hand. "What was-" I turn and leave before he finishes.

I stop just outside the girls dorm doors and take a deep breath. _What on earth just happened?_ I look at my hand, still feeling James's against it. I shake my head. _Don't even, Emma. He's with Artemis. Period._ I nod to myself and push open the doors. "Duck!" Yells Artemis. I hit the floor as a huge body pillow flies over my head. "What the hell?" I snap at her. Artemis giggles. "Oops! My bad. I was aimming for Skye, but she's too fast." Skye walks over to me. "She's such a child." I snicker. Artemis growls. "What'd you expect? I'm bored. My ankle's still healing and I'm restless." Skye yawns. "Well I'm tired. Goodnight." She heads for the door. I watch her. "Sleeping outside again?" She nods. "Wait." Artemis calls. "Here's my room key. You can have the other bed if you want." Skye blinks at her. "You want me to share your room?" I smile at her and Artemis nods. "Sure. I don't mind. It's better than knowing you'll be sleeping outside, again." Skye nods and shyly takes the key, then heads upstairs. "That was nice of you. Oddly." I sit beside her.

Artemis shrugs. "It's very rare for me to be that nice." I laugh. We stare at the TV screen, silently. "So. You like James." She says. I almost choke on my breathing. "What!?" I stare at her in shock. "It's fine. What's not to like? He's charming, loving, sweet. He can be fun at times and then annoying at others." I stare at the floor in embarrasment. Artemis laughs. "It's okay if you do. The thing between me and James is just to keep my mom quiet about who I date." She rolls her eyes. "She's very picky. My Dad says I'm just like her, but I don't see it." She shrugs.

"Anyway. If you want to ask him out, go ahead." She stretches. I shake my head rapidly at her. "I do not like him. He's rude and doesn't care about the feelings of others." Artemis snorts. "No that's me." I hit the back of her head. "Dork." I mutter. She gives me her cheesy grin and I smile. "I'm tired." I stand with a yawn. "Kay. Oh and if you want, I can get him to ask you out?" Artemis suggests. I sigh. "Okay two things. One: I do not like James. Two: Goodnight." I turn and head for my room. I lock the door abd plop face first onto my pillow. "I don't date. I can't" I whisper out loud to myself.

Something tickling my nose wakes me up. I brush my face and open my eyes to see Artemis giggling quietly over me. Skye, who's beside her, is shaking her head, a pitied expression on her face. "You are such a moron." I roll over and bury my head under my pillow, groaning sleepily. Artemis sighs."I know." She taps my shoulder. "You need to get up, Miss Bedhead." I smack her hand away. "Why?" I whine. "Because your Mother instists on it." Skye says. Artemis sighs. "Why do you talk so formally?" Skye shrugs. "I've always talked like this." I throw my pillow at them. "Okay. I'm up. Just shut up." I get up and head for the shower. "Whoa! This is huge. Mine's bigger." Artemis grins. I roll my eyes and toss my sleep shirt at her. "Out." I close the door and step into the shower. The hot water runs over my skin and I sigh. After washing my hair throughly, I scrub my body with Silk body wash. I rinse off and step out, wrapping a towel around me. I dry my hair with a smaller towel and brush it. After ten minutes, I'm dressed and heading downstairs. "Took you long enough." Says Artemis. "Thought you drowned or something for a moment." She jokes. I fake laugh at her. "So funny." I fix me some cereal and sti down to watch TV. Artemis plops down beside me, smiling at me. I pause eating. "Why do I get the feeling your about to tell me something I won't like?" I acuse. Her face falls. "That's not fair. You're such a meany." She pouts. I raise an eyebrow at her. "What did you do?" Artemis shrugs. "Nothing special. Can you just please meet me near the tree we were at lastnight later?" She asks, blinking rapidly at me. I squint my eyes at her, curious. "Okay fine. But this better not be a joke." Artemis grins. "It won't. I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**I love your reviews guys! You are all awesome. Here's more. Sorry if it's short. And to let you guys know, I'm adding in more characters so watch out for point of view changes. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**Artemis**

"Alright, here you go." Says the nurse as she unwraps my ankle. "Try to stand." I nod and, with help from my dad, lift myself up. "Flatten your foot on the floor." She commands. I do so, resting my foot down. I brace myself for pain but there is none. "I can stand." I hop on one foot. "Woo! I got my foot back!" I walk around, skipping and hopping. Dad laughs. "Welcome back, Kiddo." I run over to him in a hug. "Yay you can walk again!" Emma says. Skye claps from beside her. I take a low bow. "It's good to see you up and about again, Sweetheart." Mom says. I hug her."Sorry for being a pain." She squeases me tight. "You had every right to be mad." I smile at her. "Oh goody. It's the rise of the walking bitch." James says the doorway. I give him the finger and Emma smacks the back of his head. "What was that for?" He snapped. Emma glares at him. "There was a bug. It was huge." Skye snorts and then quickly looks at the floor. I roll my eyes at them.

"James, why don't you just go find a wall to lean against. Emma, I have something for you. After I get changed." I say, looking at my clothes. An hour later, I'm pulling Emma outside by her arm. "Where are we going?" She asks as we leave the warm school and walk into the cold night. "I'm setting up a date with you and James." I grin. Emma stares at me in shock."What!? I told you I didn't like him. What the hell, Artemis?" I shrug. "I can tell that you do. And I know he likes you." I say innocently. Emma groans in frustration. "That doesn't give you the right to- wait, he does?" She blinks._ Got ya! _I nod. "I can see the way he looks at you." I tug on her arm. "But you guys are...together." She says. I shake my head. "Only so my mom will get off my back about who I date. She's never even met his parents." I snort.

We turn a corner and I smile as I see James leaning against a tree. "James! Good you're here." He looks at me, confused. "Did you need me for something?" I shake my head. "Nope. Just wanted to ask you if you'd take Emma out on a date." I tug Emma into the open, grining. She looks at the ground, blushing. James blinks and then laughs. "You're joking right?" I glare at him and Emma pushes me aside, running for the school. "Nice going, Asshole." I snap at him. I turn to follow Emma, but am stopped short as a wave of dizzyness overtakes me. "Artemis? You okay?" James asks. I open my mouth to reply, only to scream as pain slices through my head. Images flash through my mind and I black out.

I moan in pain as something damp rests on my forhead. "Easy. Don't move so much, My Daughter." I open my eyes. A black haired woman is sitting beside me. "Who are you?" I ask, my coming out as a whisper. The woman smiles. "My name is Nyx, Young one." She helps me sit up. I gasp sharply. "What happened to me?" Nyx pats my head and neck with the damp cloth. "You had a vision." She says naturally. I blink at her in shock. "A vision? Like of the future?" Nyx nods. "In a way. You've inharited your mother's gift." I tilt my head to one side. "Huh?" Nyx sighs. "When your mother was your age, she too had visions." She begins to blow out candles and that's when I realize we are in a temple-like room. "Where are we?" I ask, trying to stand. I couldn't move, like my legs were frozen to the floor. Nyx goes around the room blowing out candles. "That is not important." She pauses and looks at me. "Darkness is coming, stronger that before. New power has risen and may only be defeted by one who knows its true purpose." She continues her circle and as she blows out the flames, the room gets darker. "Light is no longer a safe place for the enemies hide there as well." She stops at the last candle. "The dark may seem unkind, but with help, it is a worthy allie." The room goes dark and I wake up, drenched in sweat in the infirmary.


End file.
